


Stolen 3 Artwork

by Chephren



Series: Stolen Universe [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nudity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first serious try at full nudity in a while.  I hope you like! XD  This was inspired by chapter 8 of Stolen 3. <3<3<3  I have a ways to go to get comfortable drawing explicit yaoi so it only means I should draw more of it later! XD</p><p>My first try at drawing characters kissing too, thanks to a Mark Crilley tutorial vid on YT! <3  ...Only... only, I thought this scene was really hawt so I went for tongues over tender innocence and I hope that works too! XD</p><p>I have references for these but they are at work so I'll come back and add those to this a/n later.</p><p>Enjoy, loves!! <3<3<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first serious try at full nudity in a while. I hope you like! XD This was inspired by chapter 8 of Stolen 3. <3<3<3 I have a ways to go to get comfortable drawing explicit yaoi so it only means I should draw more of it later! XD
> 
> My first try at drawing characters kissing too, thanks to a Mark Crilley tutorial vid on YT! <3 ...Only... only, I thought this scene was really hawt so I went for tongues over tender innocence and I hope that works too! XD
> 
> I have references for these but they are at work so I'll come back and add those to this a/n later.
> 
> Enjoy, loves!! <3<3<3

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/ShoppingStolenStyle_zps1381842c.png.html)


	2. Conference Call

Hey loves! <3<3<3 

Okay, this doesn't really happen in the fic, that we have written, at least not so far. It was just an idea I had for a sketch. So this is AU on the AU. XD 

If this were real, it would totally be circa Stolen 3 tho! XD When our boys are getting comfortable with each other. The layout of the living room isn't important and doesn't match anyone's place in particular. because I didn't have enough forethought to work that out properly.

I got this weird idea that the President thinks Tsengy is like his bff and calls him from time to time to gab like they're girl friends or something. XD That would be hilarious. 

If you want to see any possible refs I use or might use for anything, check out my [Cheph's Refs](https://www.pinterest.com/chephrenm/chephs-refs/) pinboard on Pinterest.

Enjoy! XD

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/Conference-Call_zpswo7idahk.png.html)


End file.
